What's on your iPod?
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: kind of a songfic, basing couples on songs, longer than most songfics. lackson, moliver. I'm kinda bad at summarys. Read anyway! NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Mandy The Jonas Brothers

**Chapter 1:**

"**Mandy"(Lilly)**

**By: The Jonas Brothers**

"(Lilly) used to be that girl  
The one that never said a word  
But she always sang  
S Club 7 and all those boy bands  
Now it's been a few years  
It looks like things have changed  
Now she's mine and I want to say  
(Lilly) always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
(Lilly) always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause (Lilly) always knows  
(Lilly) always tells the truth  
Even when it's hard to do  
And she always understands  
Even when it don't make sense  
Even though she is a blonde  
I'm the one that feels so dumb…"

Jackson was cut short of finishing one of his his friends': Nick, Joe, and Kevin, who "Hannah" had introduced him too, adjusted songs, when the two girls in question walked in the door.

He wouldn't be caught dead singing like that in front of either of them.

He realized it was pathetic that he had a crush on his baby sister's best friend. Come on, he could have any girl in his grade. He could even date a freshman if he was desperate. But no, he had a crush on Lilly Truscott, Miley's best friend, an eighth grader, the one girl he couldn't have.

He still couldn't figure out why. I mean, she was there for him during his worst break-ups while everyone else mocked him, she was genuinely sympathetic. It could be the fact she was always there, whether he wanted her to be there or not. Of course, she was there for Miley, not him, but he couldn't help but wonder if she would spend time with him if his sister wasn't around. It could also be the fact that she was hot, even though she probably didn't even realize it. Some guys liked the preppy princess type but he had tried it (quite a few times, actually) and hadn't liked it. He thought Lilly's skater girl chic was hot.

OMG! Was he really thinking this! Jackson "Hot" Rod Stewart get a hold of yourself!

He had to leave the house before she came back out of Miley's room. He was going to the beach to try and find another female worthy of his affection.

* * *

Sorry that this is so short! I swear the next one will be longer. It will probobly be a Moliver. I'll try to alternate.

* * *

I'm really excited, my band got all 1s festival! 


	2. Teardrops On My Guitar Taylor Swift

**Chapter 2:**

"**Teardrops On My Guitar"**

**By: Taylor Swift**

He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without  
He talks to me  
I laugh, cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see  
Anyone, when he's with me  
He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
He walks by me  
Can he tell that I cant breathe  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky, cause  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

"Becca doesn't deserve him", Miley thought as she sat on her back porch listening to her friend Taylor's new song.

She was thinking about the one guy she wanted, her best friend, a guy she gave away in a chicken suit. Through her tears she let out a single laugh.

She had given Oliver to Becca, a truly stupid move on her part.

It might have been jealousy that made her want him back, but that didn't make her want him any less right now.

No one knew the truth, not even Lilly, who had her own boy troubles, she was sure.

She and Jake just hadn't clicked when they started dating, and spending 4 months across the world from each other hadn't helped their situation. Plus, he always new that she was hiding something from him and it divided them to the point where they broke up. Now Jake was dating his costar Emma Roberts, and Miley was alone.

She couldn't help but cry. She was alone, and Becca had Oliver. What could be worse?

* * *

I know I told you this one would be longer, but I'll make 'em longer when I have one for each character

REVIEW!


	3. One Day at a Time The Jonas Brothers

**Chapter 3**

"**One Day at a Time"**

**The Jonas Brothers**

Wednesday I came home from school  
Did my homework in my room  
then I watched some TV  
I still miss you  
Thursday morning went online  
Got to school at half past nine  
Wound up in detention  
I still miss you  
Everything I do (oh)  
brings me back to you  
And I die  
One day at a time  
'Cause I just cant seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
try to kill the time  
well I think that im just going crazy  
one day at a time  
Friday I got out of bed  
Tried to smile frowned instead  
Burnt some toast for breakfast  
I still miss you  
Saturday I turned 14  
Never dreamt you'd act so mean  
You didn't even call me  
But I still miss you  
And When I turn 94  
I think ill miss u even more  
And I die  
One day at a time  
'Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
try to kill the time  
well I think that im just going crazy  
one day at a time  
I miss you more than I did a min ago  
I Climb a mountain just to here your echo (hoo, hoo)  
All I wanted was you  
Tell me please do u think of me now and then  
Cause if I never see you again  
I still miss you  
And I die  
One day at a time  
'Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
try to kill the time  
well I think that im just going craaazy  
one day at a time  
(Oooo) one day at a time  
Well I think that im just going crazy one day at a time  
Oo I think im going crazy ooooooo  
One day at a time

Lilly usually loved listening to The Jonas Brothers, but this song hit too close.

Jackson was friends with them, she was there as Lola when "Hannah" introduced them.

Ironically that's who she was thinking of. Jackson, yes Miley's brother, yes the dweeb who had a new girlfriend every week, yes the guy she had an enormous crush on. As soon as she had met him, when she and Miley had become friends, she was smitten. (Yeah, I know, who uses smitten)

She couldn't help it though. She liked him. You can't try to direct Cupid's Arrow or you'll just get a bleeding heart.

Obviously Miley didn't know. If Miley knew, who knew what she would do, Lilly didn't know.

Lilly just hoped she could get over the one guy she couldn't have, which only made her want him more.


	4. It Ends Tonight The All American Rejects

**Chapter 4:**

"**It Ends Tonight"**

**By: The All-American Rejects**

Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.  
The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.  
A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain  
The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes  
All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.

He couldn't be with her anymore. He had to break up with Becca.

He couldn't lie to her anymore. There was always another girl on his mind.

Miley had set him and Becca up, but the problem was, Oliver got stuck with the wrong one.

Don't get me wrong, he liked her, but he loved Miley. Okay, it might not have been love, but he needed her.

He felt bad for Miley. Jake had left her and she was alone without his shoulder to cry on. If he wasn't dating Becca, he would have been ready for her to cry on his shoulder, hug him, whatever she needed him to do or vice versa. But no, he was with Becca, but not for long.

He couldn't lead Becca on like that, being the second girl he always thought about.

For once Smokin' Oken had fallen for the obvious choice.

* * *

trust me guys, this is where it gets interesting

PLZ RVW!


	5. Sadie Hawkins Dance Relient K

**Chapter 5:**

"**Sadie Hawkins Dance"**

**By: Relient K**

All the girls in the bathroom talkin  
who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins  
My ears are burnin but I kept on walkin  
smile on my face and an air guitar rockin  
The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothin better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothin better  
baby do you like my sweater?  
Sittin in the back of my next class nappin  
gotta give a speech then bow to the clappin  
Told a funny joke got the whole class laughin  
think I got a tan from the light which I was baskin  
The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothin better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothin better  
baby do you like my sweater?  
Scan the cafeteria for some good seating  
I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating  
The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating  
I said that's one thing I won't be needing  
And since I'm rather smart and cunning  
I took off down the next hall running  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
only to get stopped by a girl so stunning?  
She said, "You're smooth, and good with talkin.  
You go with me to the Sadie Hawkins"  
The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothin better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothin better  
baby do you like my sweater?  
The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
in my khaki pants  
There's nothin better  
oh oh oh  
The girls ask the guys  
it's always a surprise  
There's nothin better  
baby do you like my sweater?

Miley walked up to Oliver in the hallway before school.

"I'm sorry about you and Becca", she said. She was so sweet, how was she to know that she was the reason they broke up.

"I'm not," he told her. "I always liked someone else. I think Becca knew but pretended not to." He gave her a shy smile.

She eyed a poster for the Sadie Hawkins Dance that was coming up. "Oliver," she said. "Will you be my date for the dance, like an actual date."

She looked really nervous. She was biting her bottom lip and twisting her hands together. She really meant it.

"Yes," he said. She looked surprised. "I always wanted to be with you Miley, even when you were in a chicken suit. I never really liked Becca, I just dated her because you didn't feel the same way about me as I did about you"

"Giving you away was really stupid of me. I guess being jealous of Becca brought out my true feelings", Miley blushed.

"If we weren't in school, I'd kiss you right now", Oliver said.

"I guess you'll have to wait 'til tonight", she said.

"What is happening tonight?" he asked genuinely.

"The dance, you donut!" Miley said. She clasped his hand, like she was wishing she could hold it, and walked away.

Oliver finally had Miley.

"Wait a minute", he thought. "What am I going to wear?"


	6. This One's For The Girls Martina McBride

**Chapter 6:**

"**This One's For The Girls"**

**By: Martina McBride**

This is for all you girls, about thirteen.  
High School can be so rough; can be so mean.  
Hold onto, onto your innocence.  
Stand your ground, when everybody's givin' in.  
This one's for the girls.  
This is for all you girls, about twenty-five.  
In little apartments just tryin' to get by.  
Livin' on, on dreams and Spaghettios.  
Wonderin' where your life is gonna go.  
This one's for the girls,  
Who've ever had a broken heart;  
Who've wished upon a shootin' star:  
You're beautiful the way you are.  
This one's for the girls,  
Who love without holdin' back;  
Who dream with everything they have.  
All around the world,  
This one's for the girls.

Lilly had come over to Miley's house to help her get ready for her big date. She always knew Miley and Oliver would somehow end up together.

It's not like she had anything else to do. She hadn't gotten a date and now Miley and Oliver were going together and would be all lovey dovey, so what was the point.

"What are you gonna do tonight", Miley asked. "I feel bad."

"Don't worry I'll find something to do," she replied. There had to be something to do around here.

"Okay," Miley said. "But, don't use it against me later."

The doorbell chimed and Jackson let Oliver in. He was wearing a blue sweater over a button down white shirt, khaki pant, and keds.

They would look great together seeing as Miley was wearing a light blue checked dress with a white half sweater.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Miley asked even tough she knew what the answer would be.

"I'm sure," she said. "You and Oliver have fun. I'll just hang out with Jackson. It doesn't look like he has a date tonight." Lilly silently celebrated.

"Okay," Miley said as she left.

Now Lilly and Jackson were alone. What could happen?


	7. I Think We're Alone Now The Click Five

**Chapter 7:**

**I Think We're Alone Now**

**By: The Click Five**

Children behave  
That's what they say when we're together  
And watch how you play  
They don't understand  
And so we're...  
Running just as fast as we can  
Holding on to one another's hand  
Trying to get away, into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
As we tumble to the ground  
And then you say...  
I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
Look at the way  
We gotta hide what we're doing  
Cause what would they say  
If they ever knew  
And so we're...  
Running just as fast as we can  
Holding on to one another's hand  
Trying to get away, into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
As we tumble to the ground  
And then you say...

I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
I think we're alone now (alone now)  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now (alone now)  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
I think we're alone now (alone now)  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now...

Jackson had heard Lilly say she would hang out with him when Miley Oliver.

He'd love to hang out with her. He just didn't know if he could hang out with her without wanting to kiss her. Who was he kidding, of course he couldn't. So far they'd been alone together for only about six seconds and he was already thinking thoughts no one should have about their little sister's friends.

"So Jackson," she started. "What do you want to do?"

He acted like he had no idea what she was talking about. "What, are you hanging out with me or something?"

She looked hurt, "I mean, we don't have to…"

"I'm sorry Lilly," now he felt bad. He just wanted to hug her or…OMG Jackson stop it! "I'd love to hang out with you, but do you really want to hang out with me when Miley's not around."

"Actually," she stuck out on a limb. "I've kind of always had a little crush on you, maybe a big crush. I've just never made a move because (A) You're older than me, (B) You're Miley's brother, and (C) I know you don't like me back." Now she was blushing. She looked like a cute little tomato. Or a cherry, no, he did not just think that.

"When did I ever say I didn't like you?" he asked, hinting at something big.

"Does that mean…" she asked.

"I like you Lilly. Will you go out with me?"

She answered him with a kiss. A long passionate kiss. The kind that makes you jealous. The kind that, until you have one, only exists in movies. That was Lilly's first kiss, and she never wanted to be kissed any other way by anyone else ever again.

After what seemed like hours, Jackson spoke up. Out of breath he asked, "What about Miley?"

Lilly replied, "She's one step closer to having a sister."

Jackson was surprised. "Lilly, do you mean…"

"I know it's really soon, but I think I love you. Ever heard of love at first kiss?" She smiled.

"Yeah," he kissed her again. Shorter, but with just as much passion. "Lilly, I love you too."

They spent the rest of the night sitting on the beach holding each other's hands and kissing.


	8. Thank you guys! Don't worry, the story

Hey guys! I'd just like to thank everybody who's been reading. Thank you especially to my only reviewer, **apparox148**. I want to apologize for that cherry comment in that last chapter. If you know what it means, I'm sorry it was kind of inappropriate and to those of you that don't know, don't try to figure it out. I'm going to try to find out a way to set up the songs somewhere so you guys can hear them. Keep reading and reviewing! I think there will be two more chapters then I'll try to start a new actual story.


	9. She's No You Jesse McCartney

**Chapter 8:**

**She's No You**

**By: Jesse McCartney**

They got a lotta girls  
who know they got it going on  
but nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now cant you see that your the only one i really want  
and everything i need  
is everything you do?  
Any girl walk by, dont matter  
'cause your looking so much better  
Dont ever need to get  
caught up in jealousy  
She could a super-model  
every magazine...the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...  
Chorus  
Shes no you... oh, no  
You give me more than i could ever want  
She's no you  
Im satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
that i've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
Shes no you... shes no you  
They got a lot of girls  
who dance in all the videos  
But i prefer the way you do,  
the way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
andi just wanna let you know  
That all i ever need  
is what i've got with you  
Any girl walk by, dont matter  
every time your looking better  
i think your perfect  
there aint nothing i would change  
she could be a super-model  
every magazine... the cover  
she'll never, ever take my heart away  
repeat chorus  
No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby cant you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?  
Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you  
I dont want nothin i dont got  
I dont need nothin but ou  
I cant get more than youre given me  
Dont stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
You know what... just what I need  
And no girl, no place and no where  
Would mean a thing to me.  
repeat chorus

Miley and Oliver walked into the gym at Seaview Middle School. The room was overcrowded with teenagers dancing to a DJ along one wall. There were teachers and chaperones talking along another wall. It's not like they did anything else, a lot of the other kids were dancing, well, inappropriately.

Oliver felt kind of awkward with Miley. He knew he really liked her, that was for sure, but he was still getting used to being her boyfriend. I mean, they'd been friends for years, it felt weird being more than that.

She dragged him over to the snack table. That, of course, is where Becca was. How could he have planned this? He felt kind of bad having a new girlfriend less than 24 hours after they'd broken up. It's not like he could have anticipated that either. His ex acted like she didn't see him and he thought that was probably best, he was on a date with someone else after all.

Miley spotted her too. She felt bad about stealing Oliver, especially after she had set them up. Becca was with one of the basketball players, so it looked like she had gotten over it fairly well.

One of her favorite songs came on and she dragged Oliver on to the dance floor. She was laughing when they went back to the snack table.

Simply put, Smokin' Oken isn't very smokin' on the dance floor.

It was good that the next song was more singing than dancing.

The entire class erupted singing "Build Me Up Buttercup". I mean the entire class was singing at the top of their lungs. Miley had to change her voice, but she was screaming as loud as anyone else.

When the song was over, Miley and Oliver went outside to get some air. There was a lot of smoke in there.

They were walking outside holding hands when Oliver stopped. Miley turned to look at him and saw something in his eyes.

He put his hand on her cheek and brushed her hair out of her face.

He slowly moved his hand from her cheek to her chin and lifted her face so she was looking right at him.

Slowly, they moved closer and closer until their lips were touching, then more than touching, then they became embroiled in the greatest kiss since, well, Lilly and Jackson, but of course they didn't know that.

They thought it was the greatest kiss ever. I couldn't blame 'em.

* * *

That build me up buttercup thing was actually taken from my 8th grade farewell last year. i wish you guys could have seen 100 8th graders screaming that song at the top of our lungs. i think we scared the dj. oh, and just to get it out now i went to beer middle school and i'm not making that up.

* * *

Shout out to my second reviewer xXEmeraldFlameXx (sorry if i got that wrong, you know who u are) and my friend Chelsea who is forcing me to keep writing even though she isn't a moliver fan. HEY CHELSEA!


	10. Please Be Mine The Jonas Brothers

**Chapter 9:**

**Please Be Mine**

**By: The Jonas Brothers**

* * *

yea, i know, another jb's song but i'm a huge fan and u must admit, they work. this is going to be a really short chapter, i can tell u that right now.

* * *

They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine  
I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true

I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Do you how sometimes people in one place are doing the same exact thing in a different place? Give it a minute, you'll see.

Jackson and Lilly had finally come back from the beach after hours of just talking and, well, doing other stuff. (nothin' below the belt people, this is a K+ story after all)

The Jonas Brothers had their new single on the radio (I wish!). It was slow and romantic so Jackson asked Lilly to dance. She smiled and agreed.

He took her hand and the danced. They kept dancing, even after the song was over.

Across Malibu…

The DJ announced the last song of the night for all the couples.

It was a new Jonas Brothers song and obviously Oliver pulled Miley on to the dance floor. (see what I mean!)

She felt so safe in his arms, she wanted to stay there forever.

They danced until they were the last ones on the floor. A teacher tapped them on the shoulder and they walked out of the dance, hand in hand.


	11. Here in Your Arms HelloGoodbye

**Chapter 10:**

**Here In Your Arms**

**By: HelloGoodbye**

I like,

Where we are,

When we drive,

In your car.

I like,

Where we are,

Here.

Cause our lips,

Can touch.

And our cheeks,

Can brush.

Our lips can touch,

Here.

Where you are the one, the one,

That lies close to me.

Whispers, "Hello,

I miss you quite terribly."

I fell in love, in love,

With you suddenly.

Now there's no place else,

I could be, but,

Here in your arms.

I like,

Where you sleep,

When you sleep,

Next to me.

I like,

Where you sleep,

Here.

Our lips,

Can touch.

And our cheeks,

Can brush.

Cause our lips can touch,

Here.

Where you are the one, the one,

That lies close to me.

Whispers, "Hello,

I miss you quite terribly."

I fell in love, in love,

With you suddenly.

Now there's no place else,

I could be, but,

Here in your arms.

Our lips can touch.

Our lips can touch,

Here.

You are the one, the one,

That lies close to me.

Whispers, "Hello,

I miss you quite terribly."

I fell in love, in love,

With you suddenly.

Now there's no place else,

I could be, but,

Here in your...

You are the one, the one,

That lies close to me.

Whispers, "Hello,

I miss you quite, miss you quite..."

I fell in love, in love,

With you suddenly.

Now theres no place else,

I could be, but,

Here in your arms.

Here, here, here, here in your arms.

Oh, here in your... arms.

"It's just like Jackson to forget to pick us up," Miley grumbled.

Oliver smiled, she was cute when she was angry. That's what she told her. She blushed.

"I won't be so cute if I have to wait here for Jackson much longer", it was obvious his compliment hadn't held on for long.

"It's okay, we can walk", he said, wanting to spend as much time with her as he could.

She groaned, "Not in these things", she said. She slipped off her high heels and was barefoot.

"Won't that be uncomfortable," he asked.

She shrugged him off, "We're in Malibu, not Manitoba (that's in Canada, donuts). I walk around barefoot all the time."

Oliver actually found bare feet hot, but this time he wasn't going to tell her.

"Come here," he told her.

"Why, Oliv…whoa," she said as he lifted her onto his back.

"I thought this might be more fun," he laughed.

"You can't carry me all the way home," she said, not believing him.

"Watch me."

They actually made it all the way back to the Stewart's porch before Oliver put Miley down.

Just then it started raining.

"At least you didn't have to go out in this," he told her.

"Neither do you," she replied. "Dad isn't going to be home tonight, he's doing some "Hometown Concert" back in Tennessee with Aunt Dolly. He wouldn't let me go because someone might connect the dots between "Hannah Montana" and "Robbie Ray Stewart". Jackson is still here. Lilly probably got bored and left a while ago. I know Jackson won't mind."

"Okay," he said, planting a small kiss on her lips.

He let Miley in the house first, then heard her start to giggle. He didn't know why until he stepped inside.

"I knew we shouldn't have left them alone," she said.

Lilly and Jackson were on the couch in a position that was cuddle worthy but not provocative and the TV was on.

Oliver walked over to the TV, "OMG, she's got him watching _The Notebook."_

"Then you don't want to watch the rest with me?" Miley pouted.

"Of course I will," he said, kissing her again.

They curled up together on the couch and went to sleep soon after.

* * *

don't worry guys it's not over. or a quote from myself on a haunted hayride, "they make you think it's over, BUT IT'S NOT OVER!" 


	12. Little Moments Brad Paisley

**Chapter 11:**

**Little Moments**

**By: Brad Paisley**

I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
that pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now  
what she backed my truck into  
but she covered her mouth  
and her face got red   
and she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't  
Even act like  
I was mad  
Yeah I live for  
little moments  
like that  
That's like just last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector  
in the house was going off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not  
To let her see  
me laugh  
Yeah I live for  
little moments  
like that  
I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank God that she isn't  
cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections  
It's the sudden change of plans  
when she misreads the directions  
and we're lost but holding hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
When she's layin on my shoulder   
on the sofa in the dark  
and about the time she falls asleep  
so does my right arm  
and I want so bad to move it cause it's tingling and it's numb  
she looks so much like an angel  
that I don't wanna wake her up  
yeah I live for little moments  
when she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that

Jackson woke up on the couch holding Lilly in his arms.

Next to him Miley and Oliver were in a similar position.

The clock said it was one in the morning.

How in the heck had he gotten here?!

Oh, that's right; he had professed his love to Lilly, kissed her, and had fallen asleep watching _The Notebook. _Okay, the first two he could believe, but _The Notebook_?

He kind of regretted falling asleep too. Now his arm was asleep under Lilly's head.

He wanted to move it, but that would probably wake her up.

And he really didn't want to wake her up.

She was way too cute when she was asleep.

But he really needed that arm.

He softly kissed her on the lips to wake her up. He knew she was awake when she started to kiss him back.

When they finally broke apart, Lilly said, "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"I don't care, you looked really cute when you were asleep. Besides, I fell asleep too."

She was about to kiss him again when she realized what he had just said. "What do you mean 'looked' as in past tense, as in only when I'm asleep?" Now she was frowning.

"You look cute when you're angry, too", he smiled, "and when you're happy, tired, excited, bored, shy…… Lilly, I love you, that means I think you're always beautiful. Now throw this poor, good-lookin' puppy a bone and kiss me."

She did just that. "I love you Jackson"

"I love you Lilly"

Then they drifted off to dreams about eachother.


	13. Would You Go With Me Josh Turner

**Chapter 12:**

**Would You Go With Me**

**By: Josh Turner**

Would you go with me

If we roll down streets of fire

Would you hold on to me tighter

As the summer sun got higher

If we roll from town to town

And never shut it down

Would you go with me

If we were lost in fields of clover

Would we walk even closer

Until the trip was over

And would it be okay

If I didn't know the way

If I gave you my hand

Would you take it and make me

The happiest man in the world

If I told you my heart

Couldn't beat one more minute

Without you, girl

Would you accompany me

To the edge of the sea

Let me know if you're really a dream

I love you so

So would you go with me

Would you go with me

If we rode the clouds together

Could ya not look down forever

If you were lighter than a feather

Oh, and if I set you free

Would you go with me

If I gave you my hand

Would you take it and make me

The happiest man in the world

If I told you my heart

Couldn't beat one more minute

Without you, girl

Would you accompany me

To the edge of the sea

Help me tie up the ends of a dream

I gotta know

Would you go with me

I love you so

So would you go with me

Jackson and Lilly had been dating for two years now, and they were falling deeper and deeper in love every second.

Now they were facing their biggest challenge ever. Jackson was graduating within the month, and he was going to college back in Tennessee where he had actually managed to get a scholarship, not that "Hannah" wouldn't have helped him out if he hadn't, and poor Lilly was still a sophomore in high school.

They would have to have a long distance relationship for at least two years before Lilly could get into college. She already knew where she would like to go, but there was the possibility she wouldn't get in.

That night was the biggest night of the year, prom.

Obviously, Lilly was Jackson's date. He had rented a tux and was waiting at the bottom of the stairs at his house (of course Lilly wouldn't go to prom without her best friend and that friend's mass collection of accessories).

That's when he saw her.

She was coming down the steps one fumbling heel at a time (hey, they're a lot less comfortable than Vans).

He was absolutely awestruck. She was gorgeous.

She had on this silver dress that flowed down her body and had a cross at her waist. With it she wore silver pumps and wore diamond chandelier earrings. Her blonde hair was up with only a few tendrils escaping. She looked as if she had stepped off the red carpet.

He took her hand and kissed it, gave her the corsage he had bought her, then he led her arm in arm to Hannah's limo (come on, it's prom). They arrived at Seaview High's gym within minutes. He took her arm and helped her out of the backseat.

As they walked into the gym, there was a disco ball and a DJ again, and another punch bowl. Truthfully, the only differences between the middle school dance and prom was the formal dress code and the extra five bucks admission.

Jackson and Lilly danced for four hours before the chaperones told them it was midnight and they had to leave.

They got back into the limo and Lilly was too busy looking at Jackson to notice that they weren't taking a normal route home.

They pulled up to a secluded part of the beach where Jackson helped Lilly out of the car and led her over to a blanket that was cowinkadinkaly (yes I'm using Lilly words) laid on top of the sand.

He motioned her to sit down yet he remained standing.

"Lilly, I know we're still in high school", he was looking straight into her eyes, "but I love you and I want to marry you… someday."

"Jackson, what are you saying?" she seemed hopeful but confused.

He brought out a small velvet box. "Lilly, I want you to wear this for me."

It was a gold ring with a single pearl in the middle with two rubies on each side.

"Lilly, it's a promise ring. It means when you get out of college and stuff, unless you meet someone else or somethin'…" he was fumbling, "Lilly, will you marry me, someday?"

She answered with a kiss, "Jackson, I would marry you today, tomorrow, or twenty years from now. I love you."

They sat there on the beach for another two hours before they got back into the limo. They dropped Lilly off at her house, and then Jackson off at home. Then the under-payed chauffer got to go home too.

Jackson walked in hoping not to wake anyone up, but as soon as he walked in, the kitchen light went on.

"What did she say?!"

His dad and Miley were sitting on the couch. He had told them of his plans so (a) he could get a ring, (b) a blanket could magically show up on the beach, and (c) so they wouldn't suspect he was doing anything else with Lilly on prom night (anyone who's seen American Pie…)

He had a goofy smile on his face.

"She said Yes!"

* * *

sorry it took me so long to update, i was sick. i will probably have one more moliver, then start an actual fanfic instead of a songfic

thanx 4 the support, but please keep reviewing!

* * *

thanx 2 all my reviewers: apparox148, xXEmeraldFlameXx, RockDiva, Forever-charmed14, and my friend Chelsea 


	14. Every Time We Touch Cascada

**Chapter 13:**

**Every Time We Touch**

**By: Cascada**

I still hear your voice

when you sleep next to me,

I still feel your touch

in my dreams. (my dreams)

Forgive me my weakness,

but I don't know why.

Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause every time we touch,

I get this feeling,

and every time we kiss,

I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last,

need you by my side.

'Cause every time we touch,

I feel the static,

and every time we kiss,

I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go,

want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle,

your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)

The good and the bad times,

we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch,

I get this feeling,

and every time we kiss,

I swear I can fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last,

need you by my side.

'Cause every time we touch,

I feel the static,

and every time we kiss,

I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go,

want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch,

I get this feeling,

and every time we kiss,

I swear I can fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast?

I want this to last,

need you by my side.

"Hannah" was about to go on stage when "Orlando Owendale" stopped her.

He whispered in her ear, "Miley, are you sure you want to do this."

"Oliver, we've been dating for nine years, it has to come out some time", she whispered back.

"Okay are you ready"

"Yes", she kissed him as she walked out into the middle of the stage singing 'If We Were A Movie'.

When the song was over she announced, "You have known me as Hannah Montana for 10 years now. I'm sorry guys but my real name is Miley Stewart. I am in love and I can't live a lie like this anymore. I want you guys to meet my boyfriend, Oliver Oken!"

The paparazzi looked like they were all having strokes.

As Oliver walked across the stage he signaled something.

"Um. Miley, you kind of introduced me wrong…"

He bent down on one knee in the middle of the stage as the audience gasped.

"Miley, I want to be in the movie with you. Will you marry me?"

Miley was crying, but she screamed,"YES!"

Oliver signaled again.

Cascada walked out on to the stage and started singing.

"I made a few phone calls," Oliver whispered into Miley's ear.

She smiled and in front of thousands of people, threw her arms around Oliver and kissed him.


End file.
